The Fire Within
by Insane Monster
Summary: [Finished]2 soulmates, A vampire & a witch, they can't be together, they hate each other. 1's Nightworld 1's Daybreak, they can't be 2gether, but what happens when they find out they have more incomment then they thought? R&R, Updated: 05.20.03 - Finished
1. Prologue

This is the Prologue of a fan fic I'm writing. It switches around POV, so tell me what u think! Or this may be it! NO I don't think I could leave it at just this. LOL! It's about soulmates, doh, who are the complete oppisite. Now R&R before I get mad. LOL. Anyways I hope u enjoy it! (Oh and read my 2 other fan fics! NW Undies Series and Why?) Now the Prologue is short I warn u. R&R - Insane Monster  
  
**Damian**  
  
I walked down the hall, well more of stomped. I hated this. What the hell was up with it? I didn't ask for a soulmate! I was just fine by myself. Soulmates is stupid. I hate it already. Its stupid, dumb, and childish. My parents said soulmates was all fake. Shows what they know. But they were right about one thing soulmates is shit.  
  
My "soulmate" is a stupid witch. Now I never had anything against witches. But she a stupid DAYBREAK witch! Daybreakers are a bunch of tree huggin, animal humpin, and human kissin group! And my stupid "soulmate" is one of em! So there fore, I'm gonna kill her.  
  
**Angelic**  
  
I cannot believe I found my soulmate. And he is none other then one of Night Worlds most important people! His name is Damian Blackthorn! He's related to Morgead, but Morgead is nicer them him (well he is now)! This isn't fair! I'm a Daybreaker! He's a Night Worlder, things don't usually work out between them! Not that I would want them to work out between us! He is evil, mean, sadistic, stupid, un-caring, a murderer, an assassin, and a helluva lotta other things! I think the goddess is punishing me for something!  
  
Why did I have to be Soulmates with Damian Blackthorn? This is really NOT fair! 


	2. Chapter One

Here's Chapter One! Sry it took so long. But it's here! It's not long but next one will be if you ppl Review it!  
  
Iamawriter: Thanks so much for reviewing! Damian is immature. And he has his reason. But u gotta like him, I mean he's hott! Sry I didn't describe him in this chapter, but I will in the next! I promise! Then you will understand why he's hott! R&R  
  
Sharmeen: Nope not finished! Much more to go! Thanks! Yep totally wrong and different! But then you never know what I may put next! Heh *rugs hangs together and thinks evil** I always have something up my sleeve! Hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R  
  
Now go R&R  
**Damian**  
  
I heard someone yelling about something. They woke me up from sleeping. Goddamn people donno how to shut up! I growled and put my head under my pillow. But no! They just got louder. So finally I got out of bed, somehow managed to pull on faded jeans and a black tank top. When I opened my door. I realized my dad was there yelling at me to get up! Oops. My bad.  
  
"What the Hell do you want? Are you trying to wake the dead! I was trying to sleep!" I growled at my dad glaring at him.  
  
"Damian! We have company! Get downstairs now!" Loki Blackthorn ordered and walked away. I gave him the middle finger as soon as he turned away.  
  
I stalked downstairs. We had some dumb Redferns over. Who needed them? We also had some Harmans. Why does the world have those withes! And of course some stupid make vampires. They're all so short.  
  
I notice the people look at me as I stalked in and walk over to the refrigerator and begin to look for something to eat, but changed my mind. I sat on the contour and just sort of listened and watched.  
  
I was hearing someone talk. What the hell? It was more of clips. The person, well girl was going: "What would happen if.", "No I can't do that.", "Bad girl! If I did.", "I wonder if.. me too?" It was really confusing me.  
  
I finally got off the table and walked over to a cabinet. It was so hard not to bang my head into the wall. I grabbed a bottle of aspirin and opened it. I brought the bottle to my lips and took a huge gulp, then another, and another, and another, and another, till I had the whole bottle gone.  
  
"What?" I asked my mom who was starring at me.  
  
"Was that necessary?" She asked, as if it would kill me like it would humans or stupid witches.  
  
I looked at her dumbfounded. "Yea. It was." I said getting back on the contour and getting comfortable. I notice a few of the girls watching me. They were okay looking, I would gladly toy with them.  
  
"Hey is so in not in love with me. I hate him, he hates me. He'll probably kill me. Hey! There is Thierry! I need to ask him to get me a spell book. Oh there's Keller, must be important! I haven't seen her this mad since a while ago! She probably got in a fight with Galen over the mission. God soulmates is such a sweet thing."  
  
"Not again!" I muttered and this time did it. I slammed my head into the refrigerator so hard I knew it had an effect on HER. And it got me some very strange looks from everyone.  
  
**Angelic**  
  
I was sitting with Thea, Keller, Thierry, Hannah, Galen, Ash, and Eric when it happened. It hurt like a bitch! It felt like my head had suddenly been slammed into a metal wall! I grabbed m head, and shook my head. What the hell? This hurt.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Thea asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yea, I just got a killer headache." ~ Damian~ I figured it out suddenly. The stupid. vampire! He probably did something to himself to hurt me! "I'm going to go get some aspirin and then lay down. I'll see you guys later." I said getting up and going to go find some aspirin. I found it easily.  
  
When I laid down on my bed I felt even better. I had a feather bed, and it was the best. I closed my eyes. I wanted sleep suddenly. But then I heard it. Glass shattering. I rolled over in bed then sat up.  
  
"Red alert! There has been a break in!" Rung all over the mansion. I started to get out of bed then froze. Did I really need to leave me warm, soft, comfortable bed? Yes.  
  
I jumped out of bed and took off running downstairs. I ran into the living room and froze. "They're gone. They left us a. message. I believe it's for you." Ash said raising an eyebrow and nodding towards the wall.  
  
I looked at the wall. Words were carved and spray pained into the wall. It said:  
  
Angelic, You can run, but you can't hide. You can beg, but you won't survive. You can cry, but you'll still die. You can do whatever you desire, but I'll still eat your heart alive. Guess who?  
  
I sneered at the wall. Ash and the others looked at me funny. I couldn't take. It. That stupid. homophobic crack whore! He's going to die !He's going to pa for this! ~DAMIAN! ~ I screamed inside my head, oh I knew he was hearing it. ~I HATE YOU! YOU DON"T SCARE ME! GO AHEAD THREATEN ME! I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS! ~ I screamed. I knew he heard it, cause I could feel him wince.  
  
"So who's your secret admirer?" Keller asked smiling her eyes still on the wall.  
  
I snorted. "More like number one enemy. Damian Blackthorn." I said dryly. Almost everyone was looking at me then, I could feel it, and see it.  
  
"Damian Blackthorn? How the hell do you know Damian Blackthorn? And what does he want with you?" Jez Redfern asked her eyes narrowed and glaring at me.  
  
"Yes. Damian Blackthorn. What does it matter how I met him? But he wants to kill me." I said calmly. That thought of him killing me, didn't scare me. It made me wonder. Could he kill his own soulmate?  
  
"Why would he want to kill you? You're only a witch, no offense. But I thought he was one of those people who did what the council and elders wanted and all that?" Jez said aloud.  
  
"He wants to kill me cause I'm a Daybreaker and I confuse him. Plus I won't do what he wants, when he wants." I said calmly then started smiling evilly.  
  
"He wants to kill everyone like that. But he hardly ever picks one person to terrorize." Jez said. Everyone was still watching me.  
  
"He wants to kill me cause I'm his soulmate."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That it for chapter one. So what do u think? Did I do okay? Was the message okay? Am I moving too fast? Sry it took a few days. My life has been crap for a few days. I have to say that I hope this turns out long. Not too long, but longer then it is right now! I know it's short but I wanted another chapter posted, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I didn't get many reviews.  
  
Well Review for me and I'll make the next chapter longer! 


	3. Chapter Two

**Damian POV**  
  
I feel good; I got back at my soulmate! Okay, so it was one of my friends, but I told him what to do everything. Now I know the lil bitch witch will think I did it. But hey, I'm actually outside the Daybreak mansion. Sure it's late at night, and everyone is asleep. But It doesn't mean I can't visit my suck-ass soulmate. She's asleep in one of the rooms, I just have to find out which.  
  
Now I wasn't worried about being seen. I was wearing all black. Plus I have black hair that goes to my cheekbones, green-black eyes, pale skin; I'm about 6'3ish in height. I'm slender with muscles, and I ca move from here to there in the blink of an eyes. Now I do have some piercing, eyebrow, ear, and bottom lip, but half the people don't notice them. Oh and I have a few tattoos, a snake wrapped around my wrist, a knife that appears to be stabbing my arm with blood running down on my shoulder, and the word 'Damian' on my shoulder blade. I guess I'm evil looking.  
  
I stepped into the house, and into the shadows at the same time. It was quiet. I walked towards the stairs, but carefully so I didn't trigger any alarms. I walked up the stairs the froze and searched out my soulmate. Naturally she was all the way on the other side of the building.  
  
I reached her room quickly and slipped into it. I locked the door behind me. I looked at her room, it would be typical, for a thirty year old! The room was neat and clean, not a thing un-clean. Go figure. I moved over and sat down on a couch.  
  
"Angelic. Angelic." I said softly, my voice could sound like whispers in the wind. I watched Angelic. She stirred slightly. Her blue eyes opened, she looked around when she noticed a me, she sat up quick turning on the lamp beside her bed. She jumped out from under the blankets and ran over and locked the doors. Then turned and glared at me. Scary.  
  
"What are you doing here? You stupid, arrogant fool!" She hissed at me.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. She must not realize how she looks. Standing their only wearing a tight, lacy, see-through, white teddy. "I'm here on account of you. But seeing how you dress, I'm beginning to wonder if you expected me." I said calmly, smoothly. It was just the way I talked when I was in this kind of mood.  
  
Angelic blushed, "I was not. I was just sleeping, and it doesn't matter how you look when you sleep." Angelic said. I watched her closely. She was nervous. It was written all over her.  
  
"Are you scarred of me Angel?" I asked her in a deep, seducing voice. Hey a guy has to have some fun every now and them. Other wise life is just boring. And I just thought of the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Not of you." She sneered. I smiled; I could tell she was lying. I could scare many, many people. I was after all stronger then most. More dangerous then a lot. And really, really strong. "And don't call me Angel."  
  
"Angel, Angel, Angel. You should know by now that I do as I please. But why don't you come over here." I said a sly smile on my lips. "So we can 'talk'." Angel walked over and grabbed a tan tank and loose jogging pants. She walked into the bathroom and a moment later came out in them. Then she walked over and sat near me. About an arms length away.  
  
"Say what you have to say. I really don't have time for this." Angelic said. She was still worried about something. But no one would know I was here, in less, of course, she wished them too.  
  
"Now, Angel. I only came to say a few innocent things. No reason to take an attitude." I said smiling at her.  
  
"Damian, I may not be as smart as some, but I'm not a fool. You don't say innocent things. So please, say what you have to say and be gone!" She said. I could pick out the anger in her voice. Oh, now this was getting interesting.  
  
I leaned forward slightly. Making sure her attention was focused on my face. We were about an inch away. If I wanted, I could have kissed her, but I didn't want too. I wanted to torment her, TEASE her. She glared at me. Her full attention was on my face sure enough. Just to make sure, I licked my lips, sure enough, her eyes flashed to my lips. This would be easy. and fun.  
  
I lashed out. One of my arms caught her arms and the other caught her hip. I pulled her right up against me. She struggled but made no sounds. I picked her up, along with myself, holding her against me and went over to the bed. I got her poised so she was slightly under me, and no way of getting away.  
  
I laughed as she struggled. "Oh Angel, don't tell me you don't want me, you don't like what you see. I can hear your thoughts." I said slyly.  
  
"Damian! Get off me! I do not like you! You stupid leech!" She hissed at me struggling. If she yelled, Jez, Morgead, Keller, Galen, Ash, Rashel, Quinn and many other Daybreakers would be here in the blink of an eye. But I could hear her thoughts, and though I scared her, she wouldn't scream. She didn't have it in her to turn on her soulmate. And that I was.  
  
"Why Angel? Why should I do what you want? Why Angel? Why?" I asked her. I really wanted to know. I couldn't help it. Why? The one question that could ask every question.  
  
She didn't answer my question though. "Damian. Please. Get off me." She whimpered. I was really scarring her. I gripped her arms tight. I starred down at her. She looked so scared. So damn fragile. I gripped her arms tighter, but not tight enough to leave marks. Then I kissed her, hard. I let her go and got off her. Then I left the Daybreak mansion and fled.  
  
Why did I kiss her? And most importantly, Why did she kiss back?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for chapter Two! Oh yea! I know only Damian's POV. But you now no what he looks like and that Angelic has blue eyes! And she's slender or skinny! But I swear the next chapter will be here soon and I swear it will be around this size if not bigger and it will tell you what she looks like. So Review if you like it, review if you don't like it! Oh and is the story okay? Am I going at an okay pace? Its not moving to fast or slow is it? Oh and yes it is nighttime! Sry if her outfit makes her seem like a ho or something, but it was a gift and she just wore it too bed! Now gotta go! I swear, cross my heart, that the next chapter will be coming soon! It will be here ASAP! Now go Review!  
  
Oh! Special thanks to:  
  
Sharmeen: THANK YOU! I so glad u luv it! I will contiune with loads of chapters! SO glad u like it. (  
  
Iamawriter: THANK YOU TOO! I luv you too much! You my bestest review! U review all my stories! Sry I didn't tell u too much about what Angelic looks like. But is Damian hot or what? Oh yea! (  
  
Kasai Kattana: Thank you 4 reviewing!!! Yes vampires will have food in their home! They need to eat too! If u've read Secret Vampire u no what I'm talking about. And yes Vampires can have aspirins and what ever else they want! Or at least this family does! Oh and the ppl at his house are just friends of the family. Hope this chapter explains the rest. (  
  
Kitten yuy: THANK YOU ALL! I hope this chapter explains what I said in the last chapter. Glad u like it. Tell ur clones thank you too! I have them too, but I'm Schizophrenic, so what can u exspect? (  
  
I LUV YOU ALL!!! THANK YOU ALL 4 REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Insane Monster 


	4. Chapter Three

**Angelic**  
  
I couldn't believe it was morning. I couldn't believe what had happened last night! Goddess I feel like such an idiot! I'm such an idiot for kissing Damian! Sure he kissed me, but I'm an idiot for kissing him back!  
  
IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!  
  
I would have screamed it out-loud, but there were other people in the house, and the last thing I need to do was make a scene. God I can see it now.  
  
"You kissed Damian Blackthorn? You Trader! GET OUT!"  
  
Goddess would that suck monkey ass. You know, I now know what I'll do! I'll forget it ever happened! It never happened, it never happened, it never happened, it never  
  
IT HAPPENED! I KISSED DAMIAN BLACKTHORN!  
  
Oh my, what am I gonna do? There is no way in hell I'll gonna march down there and tell them what happened! Heck, I'll just keep it to myself. I'm really starting to dislike this whole soulmate thing. At first it was like: Cool! I got my soulmate! Then it was like: OH man! My soulmate is evil and hates me! Now its like: I WISH HE'D DIE! Goddess why can't I make up my mind?  
  
Okay, all this worrying and fretting are doing me no good. I'm gonna get dressed, and go downstairs and do something fun. I decided. I pulled off all my cloths and then pulled on hip hugging, faded jeans, an extremely tight pull over blue tank top, ankle-socks, and tennis shoes.  
  
As I was leaving the room I stopped and looked in the mirror. I didn't look that bad. I have semi-large blue eyes, twisted curly blonde hair it goes a little bit past my shoulders, an oval face, lightly tanned skin, full lips, a full chest, a perfect completion, I'm about 5'4 ½ , and weigh about 100 pounds. I have my ears pierced four times on each ear, no tattoos, no other piercing. I don't wear glasses; I could be the most popular person in school if I wanted. But I don't.  
  
I smiled and walked downstairs. I had no problem with how I look. Sure I don't look "witchy" but there was no law saying I had too! I walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of orange juice the sat down.  
  
Jez, Morgead, Keller, Galen, Ash, Quinn, Rashel, and a few other people were all up. Doing who knows what. Honestly I didn't care. It was too early, and the only reason I was up is because there was no way in hell I could go back to sleep after. what happened.  
  
Some guy, Quentin, was mumbling something about "bloody mornings coming too soon" but for me, the morning hadn't come soon enough.  
  
"Did you hear the news?" Rashel mumbled not looking up from the stack of papers she was looking at.  
  
"No. What happened?" I asked.  
  
Rashel stopped and looked up. "Some guy broke in last night. Didn't take anything, hurt the guards at the front gate though. Tore up the front yard. And scared the shit outta Illiana, though we know a bit about what he looks like." Rashel said then went back at the papers.  
  
"What does he look like?" I asked, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.  
  
Jez looked up and around. "Okay, he's somewhere around 6'2, 6'3, muscled, semi-long black hair, dark green eyes or maybe black eyes, his bottom lip and eyebrow were pierced, and a tattoo, but Illiana couldn't make it out." Jez said.  
  
I was right, it IS Damian!  
  
"Okay, I can't think of who it is right now, but I am going shopping. I'll catch ya'll later." I said getting up and walking out to one of Thierry's cars. I borrowed the BMW convertible. First think I did was put down the hood of the car.  
  
I drove to the mall. I wanted to buy a reviling outfit. Then I was gonna go visit good ol' Damian.  
  
I went into the mall wearing my jeans and tank top. And came out wearing a short, short black mini skirt, an extremely tight pale blue tube top that was really small, knee high black boots, and black sunglasses. My blond hair was down and glimmering.  
  
I tossed the bag with my original clothing in the back and got into the silver BMW. I knew where Damian lived because of that damn soulmate connection.  
  
I turned on the radio and played: 'Down with the Sickness' by Disturbed.  
  
Looking at my own reflection  
  
When suddenly it changes  
  
Violently it changes  
  
Oh no, there is no turning back now  
  
You've woken up the demon in me  
  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me  
  
You mother get up, you fcker get up  
  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me  
  
I can see inside you the sickness is rising  
  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
  
It seems that all that was good has died  
  
And is decaying in me  
  
It seems you're having some trouble  
  
In dealing with these changes  
  
Living with these changes  
  
The world is a scary place  
  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me  
  
As I drove I put on dark red lipstick and silvery-blue eye shadow. Then I pulled into his driveway. He lived in a mansion with his parents. But I could tell they weren't here. But I could tell he had some friends over, vampires obviously.  
  
I got out of the car slowly. And then walked up to the doorway. I rang the doorbell, and almost instantly a butler answered the door, he was a werewolf.  
  
"Is Damian here?" I asked silkily. The werewolf blushed. Obviously the guy was not experienced. But hell, either was I, I just could put on an act.  
  
"Yes, Miss, they're out back." He said and invited me in. He walked me to the back then walked off. I leaned against the doorframe crossing my ankles. I watched the guys. They sat around talking and laughing. I raised one eyebrow.  
  
~ Damian. ~ I called in his mind slyly. He looked up, so did half of the guys, I knew they were all strong telepathically and that they all heard me. I smiled at them. Some of the guys were checking me (and my incredible legs) out. I still had on the sunglasses so in one fluent movement I took moved them to the top of my head.  
  
Damian had a look in his eye. He wasn't going to move, and neither was I. Finally Damian got up saying, "I'll be right back." He walked toward me and I turned and walked forward. "My room." He hissed in my ear.  
  
Damian some how got in front of me and led the way to 'his room'. He went in a room and I followed. I noticed he locked the door. His room was messy and painted black, and he had a few posters up. He had a queen sized bed, and a huge stereo system. If it weren't for the weapons scattered everywhere, it would look like a normal teenaged boys room.  
  
I sat down in a chair and crossed my ankle. Damian sat on the bed, facing me though. "What are you doing here?" He practically growled.  
  
"Why did you destroy Thierry's front lawn?" I fired back.  
  
"Cause I hate him. And he deserved to be hurt." He growled at me. I opened my mouth angrily. Well, at least he was honest.  
  
"He did nothing to you! I live there too you know! I can't believe you! You and your stupid.. stupid childish games!" I said in dismay. I can't believe he hates Thierry; Thierry is the most loving, nice person I know!  
  
Damian leaned forward so our faces were only inches apart. "He did many things to me. More then you can imagine." Damian hissed in my face.  
  
"What? What did he do to you? And what did Illiana do to you?" I asked him angrily.  
  
Damian grew very serious. "You wanna know what he did to me? He took you away from me! And Illiana just got in the way." He hissed. I didn't know what to say, I was stunted. "Yea. If he and those tree huggin, animal- humping Daybreakers weren't there, you could be mine."  
  
"Damian, I would never be yours! And I happen to be one of those 'tree huggin, animal humping Daybreakers'! I wouldn't be yours if you were the last man/ vampire whatever on earth! In the universe!" I cried angry. How dare he think that way! Goddess I hate him!  
  
Damian lashed out and grabbed my hip and dragged me over to him. Oh shit! Then, to my surprise, he. kissed me. Suddenly I was thrown into his mind. Seeing flashes of him and his life. He had the same to mine.  
  
~ Damian. ~ I started to say but he silenced me.  
  
~ Don't talk. ~ He said. I searched his memories, while kissing him. He was blocking something from me. But I couldn't see what. But then I was blocking stuff from him.  
  
~ Damian, what are you hiding? ~ I asked him. I was straddling his legs, and if someone walked in, we'd look like a normal 'couple' scary as it was.  
  
~ Angel, what are you hiding? ~ He fired back. He got me there.  
  
I tried to think of something. ~ I'll show you, if you show me. ~ I said.  
  
~Fine. ~ He said, and I let my boundaries go, he did the same.  
  
I could see the way he first saw me, I looked like an angel. I had on black pants, a white button up, my blond hair was pulled up with a few pieces framing my face, I had one hand on my hip and the other in my back pocket. I never realized that's how he saw me. I searched a few others of his memories. When suddenly I was thrown into one!  
A small boy crouched in the corner; he pushed himself back as far as he could. I was diagonal from him. I walked over to him and sunk to my knees I stroked him cheek, and pushed his face hair out of his eyes. Oh my goddess, it's Damian. I thought. He was bruised badly, and scared, he was in some sort of dungeon. Suddenly a big huge guy walked in, he looked a lot like Damian.  
  
He reached down; a wooden chain was in his hands. He had a bit of it curled around his hand and the rest dangling down. He pulled his hand down and sent the free part at Damian, it hit Damian hard dint he back. Damian cried out and tried to get farther in the corner. But the guy, I think it's Damian's Dad, kept hitting him with the chain over and over again. After about five, ten minutes of it he stopped. He grabbed Damian by the throat and slammed him into the wall once then left the room. Another guy came in. This one looked nothing like Damian.  
  
He grabbed Damian by the throat. "Damian, I heard you've been a bad little boy." The guy purred. Oh my goddess! I hit at the man, but he didn't even react. Damian squirmed trying to get out of the man's grasp.  
  
"No! No! I didn't do anything this time! Really!" Damian said. There was so much blood everywhere.  
  
"That's not what your Dad told me. He told me you were bad, and now your gonna be punished!" The guy said. Damian's eyes were wide and he struggled to get away. But it didn't work.  
  
The big guy started ripping off Damian's cloths and pushed him down on the cot, the he started to un-dr..  
Suddenly I was ripped out of the memory. I was gripping onto Damian, my nails digging into his skin. I hadn't realized how hysterical I was! Damian was holding me. We were just sort of rocking. "Oh my goddess! Damian!" I said hugging him, burying my head in his chest.  
  
"Shh. Shh. It's okay, it's not as bad as it seems." He said rocking me.  
  
"Yes. yes it is! Damian that's horrible! No kid should have that done to them! None! Oh Damian, I'm so sorry. I. I didn't know." I said holding on to him. He just rocked me.  
  
"It's okay, Angel. Really. I didn't mean for you too see that anyways." Damian whispered.  
  
"But Damian! That's horrible! I don't even have that bad of memories! Nothing like that! Damian I'm so sor." I started but he cut me off by putting his finger against my lips.  
  
"Don't worry about it baby." He said. His dark green eyes held pain. They made me wanna cry. I donno why, but they just did.  
  
Suddenly I through him into one of my memories, without even meaning too.  
I was six years old. I walked into my house skipping. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" I called skipping. I just got home from kindergarten. It was so much fun! My teacher, Miss. Carter, was so nice!  
  
The house was quiet.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" I called again walking into the living room. Suddenly two huge guys and a lady threw Mommy and Daddy into the living room. I jumped behind a chair peeking out just enough to see. My eyes were wide. It was so scary!  
  
They hit mommy and daddy. "Heard you had a little brat. Where is the lil thing?" One of the huge guys asked Mommy. When mommy didn't answer he hit her. I heard a loud crack and mommy didn't move again.  
  
Tears ran down my cheek.  
  
Daddy tried to move to get to Mommy, but the big man hit him in the chest, I heard a loud crack. "Where is the little brat!" He yelled. Daddy just shook his head. Though I saw his flash over at me.  
  
"ANSWER HIM GOD-DAMNIT!" The lady screamed. I jumped when she screamed and she slammed her heal into Daddy's face. Tears were running down my face.  
  
"Lets just kill him and blow up the house. That way if the little turd is here, she'll blow to pieces!" The other guy said.  
  
"Yea." The lady said kicking him so hard Daddy flipped over and landed by Mommy. The other big guy slammed his foot down on Daddy's chest then they left.  
  
I ran over to Daddy and Mommy. "Run, sweetie, run and don't ever come back. We love you. And we'll always watch over you." Daddy whispered slipping a necklace around my neck.  
  
I stood up. "I love you too Daddy, I love you Mommy." I said then I grabbed my teddy bear and ran. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care. But I had to do as Daddy said. And I would! Because I love daddy and mommy.  
  
I hear a loud explosion, but I refused to look back. I just kept running. I wouldn't stop till I was safe. So who knows when I would stop.  
  
By nightfall I stopped running, but was walking. I went into an alley. Everything was scary. I saw a big guy, but not the one from earlier. "Oh look, a snack. I was getting hungry." He said moving closer to me.  
  
I gripped my teddy bear and stepped backwards till I was up against the wall. The guy kept coming closer. Then another guy was there! He had blond hair. He stepped in front of me and then he did something, he slammed a wooden thing into the guy and the big guy fell dead.  
  
The blond hair guy turned to face me and crouched down. "I'm Thierry. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm gonna take you home, we'll take care of you." He said picking me up. Thierry saved me!  
I jerked Damian and myself out of the memory. Damian had his arms around me. Tears, which were a pale blue and pale purple, ran from my eyes. ~ Looks like neither of us have parents. Well I got em, but I don't want em. ~ Damian said in my head. He took his hand and wiped a tear away.  
  
~ Thierry saved me. That's why I'm a Daybreaker. Please don't try to hurt him. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him." I said tears still slowly falling off my face.  
  
Damian didn't answer right away. ~ I won't. ~ He said finally.  
  
"Damian?" I said aloud.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I don't wanna leave." I said surprising myself.  
  
~ Then don't. ~ He said in my head.  
  
~ But I got to. But promise me you'll never leave me. ~ I said.  
  
~ I won't leave you, if you don't leave me. ~ He said still holding me.  
  
I smiled and cuddled up against his chest. "I don't think I can." I answered honestly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, well this is the end of this chapter. Now you guys get an explanation on why Damian acts the way he acts. And no he isn't going soft because of this! But then you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Hey Love can be weird. Crazy Lil Thing Called Love. No this story isn't over! There is still much to come! But you'll have to read to find out. Special thank to:  
  
Kasai Kattana: Your welcome! And really I should be thanking you 4 reading my story! So THANK YOU!!!!! Keep reading, I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Sharmeen: THANK YOU! I'm soooo happy you like my story! I like it too! This chapter has some emotion in it! But I hope you liked it! Ohhh! I donno what I'll do with these two ppl! Well they sort of do what they want, I just type what they tell me! Well hope you liked!  
  
Iamawriter: THANK YOU MUCH! I glad u think Damian is hott! I think he hott too! Lol. Yea that tattoos are way kewl! I updated soon 4 u and everyone else who reviewed! I luv ya like a sister!  
  
Kitten yuy: THANK YOU and all the clones! I will keep up the good work! I don't think I can stop! Sooo thank you and keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  
I hope this chapter wasn't too mushy 4 ya'll but I have my reasons! Oh and hope everyone who read it liked it! Sooner ya'll review, sooner I update!!!! AHH! Must go! Evil Pluto Alien Bob is attacking me again!  
  
Insane Monster 


	5. Chapter Four

**Damian**  
  
I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. Angelic and the guys had left. I threaded my hands in my hair. What was wrong with me? I used to never let anyone get close to me. All about the secrets. And suddenly I'm spilling everything to some daybreak witch! Damn do I need therapy!  
  
I leaned against the wall, I don't have a backboard for my bed, and it's pushed in the corner against the wall. I closed my eye sighing loudly. Suddenly a loud BOAM made me jump. Why me nervous was on end was beyond me.  
  
"Damian! Get down here!" My dad yelled. I sighed and started shuffling downstairs. He held a small piece of paper that looked like it was ripped off a notebook or something. "Damian, what the hell is this?" My dad asked.  
  
I looked at it. It was a phone number. 555-2987. "Hell if I know. Looks like a phone number." I said shrugging.  
  
"Who's? Is it another one of your little whores?" My dad asked me, well yelled at me.  
  
I shook my head. I'd stop with the whores a long time ago, my dad was behind. "No. Call it and find out." I suggested. I honestly didn't know the number.  
  
"Not a bad idea. Lets use speaker phone." Dad said. He reached over a brought the speakerphone over. He pressed in the number.  
  
The phone rang three times before someone answered. "Hello Daybreak Safe House? Password please?" It said. Dad and me looked at each other.  
  
"Peace and Unity." Dad guessed. It was right.  
  
"Hello Jane here." It said.  
  
Dad smiled viscously. "Yea, I need the address for Thierry's place. I seem to have gotten lost." Dad lied.  
  
"Why that happens all the time! Tell me where you are." Jane said.  
  
Dad gave her our home street. "Why that's far away! But here's the quickest way." Jane told us the way then dad thanked her and hung up.  
  
"Damian, tonight we attack. Let's say around six, eh?" dad said. I nodded not wanting to. "I'll call the guys. You just go do whatever you do." Dad dismissed me.  
  
I got up and walked outside. I climbed on my black ninja and took off toward Thierry's place. I could give a shit if all the Daybreakers died, but not Angelic. I wasn't letting her die.  
  
I got off the Ninja and walked up to the door. I slipped in. I wasn't about to knock. I walked down the hall and quickly found where everyone was. I leaned casually against the doorframe. Hells all the Daybreakers were there, talking. It was quiet strange for all the wild powers to be together at one time. Something big must be going on.  
  
I watched Angelic. She wasn't talking but listening and every now and then writing something down. I got bored just watching so finally I spoke. "You may wanna get the Wild Powers away." I said. Angelic's head snapped up in surprise.  
  
"What? Who are you?" Maggie Neely asked in confusion.  
  
"Who I am doesn't matter. I know some of you recognize me. But you need to go. It's no longer safe." I said calmly, Angelic as watching me with narrow eyes. She could tell something was up.  
  
Morgead glanced up from the papers. "Damian, what the hell are you doing here?" He sneered.  
  
"Because something is going down and in less you have a death wish your gonna wanna leave." I said smiling.  
  
Morgead sneered. We never did get along. "What is that a threat? You and some of your buddies gonna attack?" Morgead asked.  
  
"No. my 'buddies' have better things to do. As do I." I said smoothly.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Quinn asked.  
  
I smiled. "Making amends. And if I don't warn you guys I get the feeling I would be killed." I said shrugging. Angelic burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What is so funny?" I snarled at her.  
  
She tried to stop laughing. "I. I tried. to. to picture you. you saying.sorry." She said laughing hysterical.  
  
"Shut up." I said.  
  
"Make me, you homophobic crack whore." She said laughing still.  
  
I shook my head at her. "Anyways. Some guys are gonna attack here and your all gonna die if you don't leave." I said.  
  
"Oh, I'm touched. You actually care." Rashel sneered.  
  
"Hell, I don't give a shit about you tree hugging, animal humping damned Daybreakers." I said.  
  
"Hey! I happen to be one of those 'tree hugging, animal humping damned Daybreakers'!" Angelic said glaring at me.  
  
"Well you shouldn't be. Cause ya'll gonna die." I said with amusement.  
  
"If you don't shut up. You're gonna die." Angelic said smiling.  
  
"You couldn't kill me if you tried." I said smiling.  
  
Angelic gave me the finger and I raised an eyebrow. ~ When, where, how hard? ~ I asked in her head.  
  
"EW! Damian that's nasty! You pervert!" Angelic said sitting down.  
  
I smiled at her. "Thank you. Now, are you gonna take my advice and get the hell out, or ignore it and get your heads blown off?" I asked. I received a few glares at that comment.  
  
"How do you know so much about this? How do we know it ain't part of your plan?" Some werewolf by the name of Hector asked.  
  
"Because if this was 'my plan' I would've already killed you all. But it's not. And these people like to torture. They don't have hearts." I said.  
  
"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Poppy asked.  
  
"I know from personal experience." I said. Angelic shot me a glance. I didn't have to answer her, she knew.  
  
"Prove it." Poppy said.  
  
"Fine." I said and took off my leather jacket I turned around I started pulling off my shirt.  
  
Once I got if off I heard a few gasp. "That's what they'll do to you, and much more. I got mine for disobeying. You'll get yours for being traitors. I was one of the lucky few. But you all won't. They'll do that to you till you hurt all over, and then they'll keep doing it, till your bloody and week, and then they'll leave you hanging by your wrist for three days with no food. Then they'll do it again. And I won't go into what they do after the beatings." I said. Angelic had sorrow in her eyes. I slipped back on my shirt then my jacket. "And if you're lucky, they'll let you go with scars and disabled. I had a friend who was a vampire and they beat him and broke his hands then did other things and pulled out his teeth they let him starve." I said.  
  
Poppy, Hannah, Thea, Illiana, and a few others were pale and scared looking. Angelic looked sorry. And I donno about the rest. "So if I were you, I'd run and not look back." I said truthfully.  
  
"You're lying! No one would be that mean." Some young girl said. I froze when I heard the sounds of chains dragging.  
  
"No I'm not. And now it's too late." I said slipping in and shutting the door. I locked it an put things in front of it. "If you ain't a fighter, you better hope you got good luck." I said.  
  
Damn am I gonna be given hell for this.  
  
I looked out the window. They had people surrounding the place. "I'll stay and help. But I can't fight two of em." I said. Angel was the only one who knew why.  
  
"Why?" A girl asked.  
  
"They've branded me." I said plainly. A few of the people who knew what that meant looked at me in surprise.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"Do I need to show you?" I barked at her. She visibly paled and sat back down. I got a few dirty looks. I didn't care. I looked out the window. "That bastered, that fucking bastered!" I cursed.  
  
"What?" Morgead asked me.  
  
"He fucking brought the damn dogs! He brought the damn dogs!" I said banging my head into the wall.  
  
Jez looked at me. "What's so bad about dogs?" She asked.  
  
"You'll see when they get in here." I mumbled as people started trying to bust in. I sat in a chair. A few people got in front of the door, holding it.  
  
Angelic came over and sat near me. "Who's all here?" She asked.  
  
"All my dad's friends and their kids. This is gonna be one hell of a fight. Hope you ready." I mumbled running a hand through my hair and getting up and looking out the window.  
  
"OH SHIT!" I yelled and ducked right as a baseball bat was swung at my head. I reached up and grabbed the bat. And slammed it into the person. I stood up. People looked at me funny. I looked out.  
  
"Damian? Damian, is that you? You. what are you doing in there man? Help us get in!" Birch said. he came up to the window. I shook my head.  
  
"You on your own. And as soon as you get in here, your gonna have a straight on fight with me." I told him. "Get outta here why you can." I said.  
  
"You're a trader! Damian, how could you? Why man? Why?" Birch asked.  
  
"Gotta protect my soulmate, man. Get outta here why you can. This ain't gonna be no pretty fight. And if you touch my soulmate I'll kill you man. So go." I said. Birch backed up then took off running. I bet he was gonna go tell the others.  
  
I looked outside again, ignoring the huge whole. My eyes narrowed. Good something stank! I turned around. Apparently some of the other vampires looked at me. "What the hell is that smell?" I asked making a face.  
  
"Hell if I know. I was sort of hoping you could tell me." Ash said gagging.  
  
None of us knew. We tried to ignore it. But it seemed to be getting worse. That's when I heard it. "Damian. Damian.. Damian.. Damian." I heard some guys yelled. I dropped to the floor and pressed my ear up against it. It got louder.  
  
"Man, everyone seems to be turning on me today." I muttered getting out. "They're trying to stink us out of here." I said busting the window the rest of the way out. "No one appears to be attack from the window. Got any cars around here?" I asked looking at Thierry.  
  
"Yea, in the garage." He said.  
  
"Well I donno where the garage is. How close are we too it?" I asked looking out.  
  
"Close. Its just around back." He said.  
  
I smiled. "Good. Send a few people out to get some of your Sport Vehicles, then come round here and pick up the rest of us. I'll stay here. Morgead you go get some cars?" I asked him.  
  
"Yea. I'll go with, Ash, Eric, Keller, Jez, and Keller, Jacob, and any of the others who wanna go." He said and they all quickly filled out of the window. As soon as they were out of sight the doors busted open. I had been facing the window, and just turned when I heard the crack.  
  
My dad sent the wooden/metal/silver/iron chain at me. It hit me in the side. I cried up dropping to one knee the kicked him in the knees.  
  
Then the fight begun. It wasn't too bad because lucky the others showed up with the vehicles and supplies. I yelled at everyone to go. Most did. Angelic left looking at me almost expecting me to go. But I had to stay and fight. I had to.  
  
And I would fight to death if that's what it took.  
  
**Angelic**  
  
I sat in the car with Morgead, Jez, Thea, Eric, Keller, Galen, and Ash. We had broken up into three cars. We were going to a safe house. I kept glancing out the window and looking back. Almost expecting Damian to show up.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
And I was beginning to wonder.  
  
What happened to him?  
  
He was really going to fight till death.  
  
Was he?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter, not of the story. I had to give you guys a cliff hanger, I sorry. But sometimes I just have too. I hope you liked ^_^, cuz I enjoy writing em. Anyways, I have to say special thanks to:  
  
Rheia: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it. Yea, I wanted them to know the worst that happened to them. Thank you again! I hope you liked!  
  
Spanishgoddess86: Thank you! I'm glad u in luv with it, I'm in luv with it 2! You just can't help it! I wanna hit some emotional things in the next chapter, so BE AWARE! Lol, thank you 4 the review!  
  
Sharmeen: Sorry bout all the mistakes, I'm dumb! Your very welcome! I know this one took longer, but I wrote a lot! Glad u like Damian, but I think ur gonna have to fight Angelic over him! Lol.  
  
Iamawriter: Ah! I sorry! Didn't mean to make ya cry! I cried 2, I know I'm getting to emotion, but I could picture it all, I had to cut out some of the original thing I was putting in there, or u'd bawl ur eyes out. Yea, I think Damian and Angel look perfect together, and they both have bad past, did u notice that 2, or is it just me? Lol, LYAS (luv ya like a sis)  
  
Well that's it. Be prepared for some a lot of emotion in the next chapter. Don't worry, Damian's not gonna die! I'd cry if he did. A whole lot. But I've got a twist with emotion 4 the next chapter.  
  
Isn't Damian a hot, brave, vampire?  
  
Insane Monster 


	6. Chapter Five

**Damian**  
  
I somehow managed to get away from the stupid, fuckers. I limped over to my bike. Most of them were knock out and the rest didn't want to fight me. I felt like shit. I tossed my damaged leg over my bike then started it and sat down. I was pretty sure they went to the safe house, so that's where I was headed.  
  
It hurt like hell to ride a ninja when you were bloody, tired, and sore. It was long past midnight when I pulled into the safe house. I shut down my bike. There were lights on in the back. Must be sitting around talking I decided.  
  
I walked, actually I sort of limped and shuffled slowly, over to the back. For a bit I just stood there. It was Morgead, Jez, Keller, Galen, Rashel, Quinn, Illiana, Thierry, Hannah, and Ash.  
  
I noticed they were talking about the mansion and the fight and stuff. "Man for all we know they blew up the place and everything inside." Morgead mumbled running a hand through his hair.  
  
"No, they sort of are all over the place making a run for it. Think we coming back." I said, my voice was scratching sound and I couldn't help but spit, I spit blood which was a first in a long time.  
  
"Holy shit! You made it out alive!" Rashel said as I grabbed a chair and lowered myself slowly into it.  
  
"Next time, I'm letting you all do the fitting and me doing the leaving part." I mumbled dropping my head.  
  
"What are you gonna do about where you living?" Morgead asked, he knew my dad.  
  
I shrugged. "I guess leave. Mom, she'll through a fit about it, dad I'll be happy. I donno, don't think it matters." I said. I already knew I was screwed six-feet-under and sinking.  
  
"I think we need to get one thing cleared up. Are you Night World or Daybreak?" Thierry asked. Everyone seemed to look at me.  
  
"Uh. I donno." I said honestly. I think I was a Night Break or a Day World. Somewhere alone those lines.  
  
"Then why did you fight for us?" Thierry questioned. I was still wondering about that myself.  
  
"Well, I know someone who's Daybreak and couldn't let them die." I said. It was honest I just left out the whole 'soulmate' part. I was pretty sure Angel had told some people by now.  
  
"What.who.oh yea! Never mind." Jez said smiling. She knew. "Oh, how bad is the mansion?" Jez asked.  
  
"Not bad if you don't mind a few dead bodies, and a few holes in the walls, oh and a lot of broken things." I said honestly. It wasn't TOO BAD, but it was bad.  
  
"Damn. So who is this person exactly?" Thierry asked.  
  
"Uh. well. um. her.um.name is.ah." I had to admit that I didn't exactly wanna tell them. It was weird!  
  
Suddenly Angelic came running into the little area. Her eyes scanned the area. Then before ANYONE could do ANYTHING. The girl done kissed me. On the lips. It was a weird, yet good, surprise. Then she turned and left.  
  
"That girl has problems." I muttered. Then noticed everyone looking at me. "What?" I cried.  
  
"So THAT'S the girl. Makes since, you're her soulmate. Right?" Thierry asked.  
  
"Uh, I guess that's what you call it. I call it a pain in the ass." I said.  
  
Morgead, Ash, Quinn, Rashel, and Jez burst into laughter.  
  
"Yea, yea, the soulmate thing can be a bitch." Morgead said. We were cousins and often thought alike.  
  
"Do you have any interest in becoming a Daybreaker?" Illiana asked.  
  
I thought for a moment. "Well I was raised thinking they were 'bad' and all that shit. But when you get down to it, Night World is the bad side. But hell I don't think I could be a Daybreaker. I ain't gonna go around telling people bout you. So don't worry about that."  
  
"Okay. So how bad are you hurt?" Hannah questioned.  
  
"Not bad, I've had worse." I said, it was the truth. My dad and his friend, Jack, had gotten me much worse.  
  
"Yea, I remember that one time I was over and you were beat up so bad it wasn't funny. But it was funny cause your eyes were swollen and you kept bumping into things." Morgead said.  
  
"Yea I remember that. I got a small scar above my eye, walked into a wooden cabinet. But most of all that was cause of that reject-rapist Jack." I mumbled. Obviously, they heard me.  
  
Oh shit, this is gonna take a lot of explaining to do.  
  
**Angelic**  
  
I was so happy Damian made it out alive! I haven't been this happy in a long time. It'd been a while since I had something to be happy about. I admit, Damian was defiantly a bad-boy and all. But I think under all that attitude, he's just a guy with a tortured soul. (AN//: I got that 'tortured soul' thing from Forest Elfin!)  
  
I slipped under the covers and closed my eyes. Maybe for once I would have a good dream. With non-badness and with good things, I felt myself slip into the void of sleep.  
  
(AN//: Anything in the ~*~ are is her dream, it don't end till you get the other ~*~)  
  
~*~ Thick dark clouds were swarming around me. It was hard to breath. The air was thick. Not with pollution though, it was just heavy and thick. I was standing on the top of a narrow cliff and looking down. How easy it would be to end it all right there.  
  
~No. Don't. ~  
  
I should just end it all. How easy. Just step off. Away from all the pain. I'd meet my parents again. I wouldn't be haunted. I'd finally be free of all the pain. I'd be able to see life, watch my friends. I'd be a REAL angel.  
  
~No! You can't just end life! ~  
  
I closed my eyes and put my arms out. I should do it. If I could just push off this small cliff I'd be like flying! That is in till I hit the bottom and splattered into a zillion pieces. But hey! You gotta have some pain!  
  
~ Will you stop thinking like this? You're driving me crazy! ~  
  
Crazy. I'm the crazy one. That's another reason for me to jump! Maybe I'll die in my dream. Hey I'd be like the Matrix's! That's cool. I should do it. I need to do it. I need my parents. I need to be with people who love me.  
  
~ I love you! And if you die you'll be leaving me! ~  
  
Who are you? Can't you just shut up! I'm gonna do this. I will because I wanna be a real angel. Like my name then it'd fit me and I'd be an Angel! Wouldn't you love that? I donno who you are. So how can you love me?  
  
~ BUT I DO LOVE YOU ANGELIC! SO STOP THINKING THIS RIGHT NOW AND WAKE THE HELL UP! ~  
  
No not hell. Heaven. If I go to hell I won't be an angel, silly! I have to get to heaven and then I'd be an angel with my family! And if you love me you'll let me do this. So I guess you don't love me!  
  
~ ANGELIC! STOP FUCKING THINKING LIKE THIS! I LOVE YOU AND YOU DAMN WELL KNOW IT! SO STOP THINKING IT AND COME BACK TO ME! IF I LOVE YOU, WHICH I DO, I'D STOP YOU, WHICH I PLAN ON DOING! ~  
  
Go away! You don't love me! You hate me! go away! If you hate me, I must hate you! Though I donno who you are. Just go away so I can die happily. I never invited you into this dream, so just. leave!  
  
~ Angel I'm leaving, and taking you with me! ~  
  
NO! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! I CAN'T! NO! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! THEY HATE ME THERE! I WANNA STAY HERE!~*~  
  
I was suddenly out of the dream. Damian had his arms around me and I was crying.  
  
What was happening to me?  
  
And when did Damian go soft?  
  
What the hell is this world coming too?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is the end of this chapter. Did you really think I could let Damian die? No way! I know this isn't too emotional, but I wanted you guys to get an idea of Angelic's pain. She's got it harder then most think. I know, hard to believe! Special thanks too:  
  
Spanishgoddess86: Thank you for the review! No, thankfully, he didn't die Phew! If he died I would cry!  
  
Forest Elfin: Thank you muchly! Damian glad you like him too! I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your 'tortured soul' thing. But I said it was yours. Hoped you like!  
  
Sharmeen: THANK YOU! I'm glad u like Damian and the story! Damian, thank the goddess, is alive but hurt. I hope you like!  
  
Iamawriter: THANK YOU!!!!! Yea I know he's hot, brave, and a lot of other things! There was no chance in hell that I was gonna let him die! He may be hurt, but not dead. Oh and there is gonna be so much to explain to everyone in the next chapter. Oh well! I luv to write. LYLAS  
  
Femme Fatale: Thank you for the review! I didn't get to thank you in the last one because it was already posted. But I hope you like!  
  
I hope ya'll like cause I LUV writing it! I know, as I said earlier, it ain't to emotional, but in the next chapter you gonna get another view at Damian's pain. Now that you know about Angelic's. Well I'll update if ya'll review!  
  
TTYL,  
  
Insane Monster  
  
PS: My real name, 4 u nosy no-goods (lol, just playin!) is Jay so if I sign with it don't be surprised! 


	7. Chapter Six

**Damian**  
  
I sat in Angelic's bedroom. It was about eight in the morning. I got enough sleep. Angelic was sleeping peacefully. I sighed and got up. I had already snuck home and took a few outfits. Now all I needed was a shower!  
  
I walked into the bathroom, stripped and got under the hot water. It was nice. But I always showered quickly. I got out of the shower and got into long black shorts and that was all.  
  
I went outside that's some of the Daybreakers were. I sat on a stone ledge. I noticed a few people looking at me cautiously. Especially when I started messing with my cuts. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to see how bad they were.  
  
"You shouldn't pick at those. You need to put something on them." Thea said. Keller was sitting beside her, and on her other side Eric sat.  
  
I shrugged. "They'll heal quick. A day or two." I said the struggled to get a look at my back. "How bad is my back?" I asked getting up and turning around.  
  
"Holy shit. Where the hell did you get those scars?" Keller asked, that cause Morgead and Jez to look up.  
  
"Oh yea. I didn't explain last night. Well.uh.you see.." I started and sighed. "Well I'm not good with explaining but.shit. I donno. My dad and his friend Jack, the one I called a rapist last night, found it fun to beat me. And some other kids. I got it easy compared to some of them, damn some of them died." I said propping myself up on the ledge again. "Shit, if I'm gonna tell you, might as well tell you it all." I mumbled. Morgead was watching me carefully. He knew I had a dark past.  
  
I think I got hit in my head to hard.  
  
"Well when I was about six or so. I donno, they started it when I was four. Dad and Jack would yell at me. Who knows why? Maybe I didn't flush the toilet, or I forgot to push in my chair, oh and once for not brushing my hair. First it was dad, he'd take me to the basement, it's a dungeon in other words. They'd tie my up or sometimes they didn't. Dad would bring in the fucking chains. He would start to hit me with them, over and over. One time he did it for about two to three hours straight. He'd do it for fun. Smiling, laughing, calling me a 'bitch' or a 'momma's boy' whatever he thought of. Then he'd leave. About two to five minutes later Jack would come in. They waited so it'd hurt more. But Jack he'd." I broke off shaking my head.  
  
"Well? What'd he do?" Jez asked leaning forward. Obvious thriving for more of the story.  
  
"Stuff none of you wanna know about. Shit, I don't even wanna know bout it." I said.  
  
"What? It couldn't have been that bad. What'd he do beat you? Skin you? I mean, it's not like he raped you or something." Some girl, Jana or something like that said.  
  
I looked at her sharply. "No your right. It's not like he'd come in after dad and rip my cloths off and rape me there on the mattress shoved in the corner. It's not like my parents and who ever else they had over would sit and watch, laughing, amused. That was their game! Beat and rape little kids. They sure as hell got there kicks out of it!" I said, and with that I pushed myself off the wall and stalked over to my bike.  
  
I need air.  
  
This Daybreak stuff was too much for me!  
  
**Angelic**  
  
I woke up and yawned. I remembered my dream like it just happened. Man do I have problems!  
  
~ Damian? ~ I called out.  
  
~ What ya need? ~ He asked.  
  
~ Where are you? ~ I asked pulling on cut offs and a too big tee-shirt with the sleeves cut off.  
  
I could hear Damian sigh in my head. ~ I can't do this damn Daybreak stuff. So I'm outta here. You can come with me. It's up to you. But I sure as hell ain't staying here. I got some friends who owe me so I'm going south. I'll be there at twelve, if you wanna go, meet me at the gate. If you don't, don't show. ~ Damian said and then I couldn't feel him in my mind any more.  
  
Oh, great! This is just what I need!  
  
What am I supposed to do?  
  
ARGH! This is too much.  
  
What the hell am I gonna do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry so short But I'll update later on tonight or tomorrow, I just wanted to post. Oh and should she go? Or should she not? I need reviews on this! Oh and sorry I didn't update over the weekend but my parents are divorced and I go to my dad's every other weekend.  
  
Oh special thanks to:  
  
Rheia: Thank you! I luv reviews! Hope you liked!  
  
Tamashii: Thank you! Yea Damian did a change, but I don't think it's gonna last long. Poor Angelic, I luv putting them in tough situations!  
  
Forest Elfin: thank you much! An angst lover I see? I hope this chapter has, outta the small chapter it is, enough for ya!  
  
Sharmeen: thank you, but another short chapter, next chapter will hopefully be WAY longer, but I needed to update!  
  
Iamawriter: Thank you! Yea I always thought soulmates could see/hear/be in each others dreams, I just do. Sorry so short, but again I'll update tonight or tomorrow. Anyways, hope ya like! LYLAS!!  
  
Again, again, and again sorry so short but I'll update tonight or tomorrow but if I didn't update I thought I'd get angry ppl after me **Looks around** anyways, I want ur advice or thoughs on should she go or not!  
  
Insane Monster  
  
The shadows crept over the world, something was around, stalking that shadows, scarring the young, smiling evilly, jumping around, don't get in the way, or the INSANE MONSTER will kill you too! 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Damian**  
  
I stood in my room. I was only taking a few things. A few outfits, and all my money. I didn't need much. But then I was still debating on which vehicle I should take. My Ninja or my Black Mustang. I'd probably take the car and get me a bike later. Yea, that's what I'll do.  
  
I took the bag and walked down to the Mustang and put the bag in the trunk. I walked back to my room and gathered all my CDs and tapes and took them down to the car. I went back to my room to see if there was anything I wanted. There wasn't.  
  
But since it was only six in the evening, I had a while to spare. I know I put a really tough question, but I had too. It's just like that sometimes.  
  
If she doesn't come with me it'll be her loss.  
  
If she dose come with me it'll be good. ^_^  
  
**Angelic** (11:30 PM)  
  
I sat in my room. I had cloths packed but I was still debating on going or not. I want to go, hell I'm in love with Damian. But what about the Daybreakers? They may hate me or.something! I donno if I could live with that. But I can't live without Damian.  
  
Why do I feel like I'm in a romance/tragedy/angst story?  
  
I sighed loudly. I was going with Damian. I wanted to go with him. But I couldn't just leave without an exclamation. I pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and wrote:  
  
Daybreakers (U no Who u R!),  
  
Sorry but I had to leave. It's a really long story. But I'm safe so don't worry bout me. I'm not dead or being kidnapped. So don't fret! I donno when. if ever. I'll be back. I'll try to contact you.  
  
Please don't hate me. But I had to go. I'm really sorry. Stay safe! I don't wanna come back and you all be bloody! You hear? So stay safe.  
  
May the Goddess be with you, Blessed Be, Luv ya all,  
  
Angelic  
  
I folded the note and got tape out. I taped it to the note and taped it to the door. I grabbed the bag I had packed, I didn't have too much. And left.  
  
I walked up to the gate right as a black mustang pulled up. I opened the door and tossed my bag into the back. I smiled at Damian. He seemed mildly surprised.  
  
"Did you honestly think I was gonna let you have all the fun?" I asked kissing his cheek. He smiled and we drove off.  
  
I had no clue where we were going.  
  
But did it matter?  
  
They were together forever.  
  
Riding off into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I know, I said longer. But this is all I could manage at the moment, I got sick today : ( and when I'm sick I don't type good. I'll update tomorrow though! I know the ending of this chapter is sorta like an ending of a story, but it's not! I still have enough power for more!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Sharmeen: Thank you! I know I was mean to him, but it has to do with something in the future!  
  
Blaise: Thank you! Yea Poor Damian has a REALLY bad past. Angelic is strong, she has to be, you know being an orphan and all, oh **Slaps forehead** I shouldn't have said that, next chapter, or later you'll find out why! My characters luv your characters! Lol, I hope u like her decision! Luv, Jay  
  
Oh and thank you to all u people who reviews the last chapter after I wrote this!  
  
Iamawriter: You haven't reviewed yet, but I know u will, so THANK YOU in advanced. LYLAS, hope u liked ^_^  
  
Now I'm sorry it's short. But I updated *Smiles hopping no one kills her* Update tomorrow or later today? *sighs* good!  
  
Insane Monster Jay 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Damian POV**  
  
I looked over an Angelic, she was sleeping soundly. Most have been tired. You know, strangely, I felt a teeny-tiny been guilty. I made her leave her friends. Well I didn't MAKE her, but I pressed her too. God, she'll probably hate me later on.  
  
I sighed loudly and continued to drive. I was speeding very much. About fifty miles over. I doubt a police officer could catch me even if he tried though. I was going easily 110 miles an hour. I wanted to get to Kingston, Nevada as soon as I could.  
  
We should arrive in about thirty minutes to an hour depends on the traffic. Which we had very little of at four in the morning. I was thinking we'd get there about four thirty or so.  
  
~*~  
  
About forty minutes later I pulled into Jesse's house at five in the morning on the dot, I could tell they were still up. He lived with a bunch of people, witches, shifters, vampires, and some mixes. They didn't have a BIG house but it wasn't small. I woke up Angelic.  
  
She smiled at me. "We here?" She asked yawning and stretching slightly.  
  
"Yea. Jesse and the others waited up for us. Leave the stuff in the car." I said opening my door. We both got up and walked up to the front door. I didn't knock I just walked in with Angelic following. She stayed close.  
  
I followed the loudly talking people, kind of a give away. I walked into the living room and leaned against the wall. "Hey guys." I said. Lisa jumped up with a baseball bat but let it go when she saw it was just me.  
  
"Ah! I was gonna gland slam your ass!" She said hugging me then turning to Angelic. "Hiya! I'm Lisa Orachi." She said grabbing Angelic's hand and shaking it.  
  
"She was made a vampire when she was 14, still acts like it. That's Tali and Kali, twins born vampires sometime a long time ago. That's Catty, a cat shifter. Jamal, a witch and old soul. Zade, a witch. Devlin, a vampire. And Jesse, the host, he's a vampire and shifter." I said pointing towards each one.  
  
Just then a small elfin looking girl popped in. She looked around and nodded at us. "That's Akene, I have no clue what she is." I said.  
  
Angelic smiled. "Hi." She said.  
  
"This is Angelic, a witch." I said plainly pointing at Angelic.  
  
Akene stood off in the corner. "I'm a elf witch. You people don't listen! Dumb Asses." Akene said sitting back down with her notebook. Who knows what she writes in those things. She's got a ton of them all in her room.  
  
"So you two wanna know which room is yours? Take it the stuff is in the car. Come on." Jesse said showing us to our room. We were sharing.  
  
After he left Angelic pulled off her pants and shoes and then climbed into bed. I pulled off my shirt, shoes, and climbed into bed. Angelic rested her head on my shoulder. Her eyes closing.  
  
"I love you." I whispered kissing her closed eyelids then letting myself fall asleep.  
  
**BACK AT SAFE HOUSE*  
  
"What do you mean she's missing? People don't just vanish!" Thierry yelled.  
  
"Well we found a note." Poppy offered.  
  
They handed Thierry the note watching his reaction.  
  
He was still pissed.  
  
"We'll if she doesn't want to be with us, FINE! It's her choice." Thierry said slamming the note down and stalking off.  
  
The Daybreakers looked at each other. "You know, she is still in the Daybreak, she said she was leaving not quitting." Jez pointed out.  
  
"Yea. He's just mad cause he loved her like a sister." Morgead said.  
  
"Yea. I just hope he's okay." Poppy said looking back at the door.  
  
"He is, don't worry. You know we'll meet back up with Angelic sooner or later." Ash said.  
  
**Angelic POV**  
  
It was nice to be somewhere with people. Plus I had Damian. I loved him. He was after all my soulmate; forever he would be my soulmate. The thought was comforting.  
  
She was deep in thought, she was half-way asleep. Damian was asleep.  
  
Go back to sleep. She told herself closing her eyes.  
  
Talk to Damian later.  
  
You have forever.  
  
"I love you too." I said kissing his cheek and falling back asleep wondering.  
  
I hope the Daybreakers will forgive me. I still love them all. I just need to be with my Soulmate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am SO sorry I didn't update this yesterday! But we had a storm and my computer was out of it. Argh! We're in another storm right now, but I love you all too much to keep you waiting. Special Thanks 2:  
  
Creirwy: Thank you! It's near the end, but not yet! No sir re bob! Hope u like!  
  
Blaise: THANK YOU! Yea, I was all sick and stuff, but me better now! Yey! I glad u love my story. I luv ur story! Sorry it took so long to update, storms and all. Hope u like!  
  
Iamawriter: Thank you! I hope u like! I know, I know, it took forever for me to update! *Bangs head into wall over and over* but I updated now! I know the daybreaks didn't take it too hard, but Thierry did! Oh no! lol, I hope u like. LYLAS!  
  
I hope u like! Oh and what do u think about the new characters? Ah? Oh and now time for sad news!  
  
As every good story begins, it must end, and I warn u now the ending is near! But. oh no! What's that I here? A sequel? No way! The people don't want no SEQUEL when this is over! Are you stupid? *Snorts* your crazy!  
  
This is chapter Eight, next in nine, then ten, then the epilogue. So. is the VOICE ABOVE right or wrong? That's up to you! R&R  
  
Insane Monster - Jay  
  
PS: I'm joining Nightworld! Yey! Id u wanna joing, u must love LJ Smith books, go to: www.nightworld.net u'll luv it! 


	10. AUthor's note

**Authors Note**  
  
As I mentioned in Chapter 8, this story is going to be ending soon. So it may be a while be4 I update, I have a bunch of things I need to write 4 it and it'll be super long ^_^ so please be patient.  
  
If you want some more of my stories to read while I'm working on 'The Fire Within' then I'll suggest my other stories. Which are:  
  
The NW Undies Series - it's a humor and I'll be update very soon!  
  
Why - it's done, I think, it's a sad story, I may add more *shrugs* it up to the reviews.  
  
Perfect Night - I have no clue where this story is going, I only have one chapter on it at the moment.  
  
Well those our my stories. I hope you all don't hate me 4 making the story be so short, but there can be a sequel.  
  
Oh and what did you all think about my other characters I added? I can do their stories too, if u want. Reply to this or what not. It doesn't matter.  
  
Any questions or advice on my stories email me at:  
  
Insane_monster@hotmail.com  
  
Okay, talk later.  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Insane Monster - Jay 


	11. Chapter NIne

**Damian** 

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was I was the only one in bed. I looked around the room. I scanned for my soulmate; she was downstairs in the kitchen. I stood up yawing. 

I walked downstairs ignoring the fact I was only in baggy black pants. Who cared, I didn't. I walked into the kitchen. Everyone but me, well I was there now, was up and in the kitchen eating. 

Lisa was eating her food though she looked very pissed. Jesse sat back looking amused. Akene was glaring at anyone who looked at her. Angelic was just she. Tali was eating while Kali was laid on the floor. Catty was in her cat form and licking her paws. Jamal had his head on the table. Zade was sitting on Devlin who was just sitting there. But three more people were there. It was Killian (a witch), Ashton (a vampire), and Cyrus (a vampire).

"Damian!" Killian said hugging me. She was like a sis. But still the hug shocked me. I patted her back uneasily. Angelic noticed and started to giggle. ~ Shut up ~ I told her in her head. 

~ Bite me. ~ She answered. 

I raised an eyebrow but she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing back? I meant to ask last night." Jamal mumbled. 

"Got bored. Dad kicked me out. Why else?" I asked smiling. 

"Yea. Okay." Jamal said closing his eyes. 

Kali sighed loudly then said, "We got company." She said suddenly and rolled over onto her stomach. 

"We know. Angel and Damian." Catty said sitting on the counter in human form. 

"Not them dumb ass. I'm talking about him." Kali said doing a back flip into the air and landing with a knife to a guys' heart. "Who are you?" She asked. 

"The question isn't who I am, the question is who are YOU." He said and disappeared and reappeared sitting on the counter. Everyone, including me turned to look at the guy. He had purple hair, purple eyes, pale skin, and tall normal height, slender with muscles. 

"Oh my goddess." I heard Angelic mumble. I looked at her as she stood up. "Finn, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Never mind him, he's rejected. In more ways then one." She said to everyone then turned back to him. 

"The question isn't what am I doing here, it's what are YOU doing here?" He asked.

Angelic sighed frustrated. "Finn cut the shit. I've known you too long for that shit to work on me. What are you doing here?" She asked again. 

"Angelic, you know I travel everywhere. One moment here, the next there. In the blink of an eye." He said moving from the counter to the table. Sitting in the middle of it. 

"Damian this is Finn, Finn this is Damian." She said pointing to us as she said our names. "And you still didn't answer my question." She told him. 

Finn leaned forward slightly. "These." He said motioning to everyone. "Are the ones. Don't you remember? The legend, the scrolls, the scripts. Don't you remember?" He asked. 

Angelic looked confused. "Finn, that was a myth." She said. 

"Wait a second, who are you? And how do you two know each other?" I asked confused. 

Angelic answered, "That's Finn Malo. We went to school together last year. He's the most annoying person ever!" She said.

"Anyways, don't tell me it doesn't fit. An angel, that's you, a demon, that's Damian, a lost one, Akene, The twin warriors, Kali and Tali, the informer, Jamal, The witches, Zade, and Killian, The strong ones, Devlin, Ashton, and Cyrus, the loved one, Jesse, the changer, Catty, and the small one, Lisa. It all fits." Finn said. "But I'm not here cause of that. I'm here cause of her." Finn said turning around to face Akene. "Hell, I didn't even know you'd all be here. It just happened." 

Akene looked around, not nervously, just confused. "Ah, why are you here cause of me?" She sneered going back to her old stuff.

"I swear I have to explain everything! Look, Akene, you have made quite a few enemies in your fifteen years. Anyways, one of your enemies, by the name of: Luis Richard, wants you dead. Well I'm a dragon and a lot of other things and I saw the future and you can't die. So, I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. I don't have to, can't say I care to, but I'm going to. Because they're going to be here in a little bit." Finn said.

Kali still looked pissed. She held a knife in her hands. She looked about to lunge when he turned around and faced her. "Don't." He said simply. 

I was confused. This guy was really weird. 

Angelic watched him closely. She leaned against me slightly. It was just weird. 

Kali looked like she wanted to kill him. Tali looked like she couldn't get enough food. 

"Finn, who are these 'people' your talking about?" Angelic asked. 

Finn smiled. "Assassins of course. I'll take them quick." He said and suddenly a group of about ten men swarmed in. They all had guns and were aiming them at us.

"Oh shit." one of them said seeing Finn.   

Finn smiled. I watched closely. He took and mumbled a few words and all but one guy were thrown against the wall. Their body parts were twisting in directions and ways they shouldn't be able to. Then they feel to the ground. It surprised me. I heard Dragon's were strong, but DAMN! I didn't know they could do THAT!

Note to self: Never get on a Dragon's, like Finn, bad side.

**Angelic POV**

I watched Finn. He walked over to the only man left. Grabbing him by the throat he slammed him down hard. The man cried out. Akene (AN//: Akene is NOT said acne it is said: Ah-Keen) smiled at the mans' pain. Finn hit the man a few times before slamming him down on his stomach. 

The man's head was facing us. "You see those people? You see them? They the only thing that is keeping me from torturing you. You understand?" Finn asked. The man tried to nod but couldn't. "So instead, I'm just gonna kill ya. Night-night." Finn said then snapped the guy's neck. 

Finn looked up. "Well, that all of em. But now, I think it's time for you all to know what the future holds for you. Some of you won't like it. Some of you will. How bout we go into the living room?" Finn suggested. 

We all went into the living room. I sat next to Damian; he put an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him.

Finn did something that shocked up all. He sat Indian-style on the floor then started levitating. It was quiet strange looking. To see a guy who looked about eighteen, purple spiked hair, purple eyes, pale skin, normal height (5'9 or 5'8), slender and muscled floating in the air. 

"Well, now I want you all to listen closely. I have a tale to tell you. Then a prophecy about the tale, listen up too cause I hate repeating."

"Long ago there lived a dragon prince. He had everything he wanted. Girls, Money, and sex. If he wanted something he just had to say the word. But he wasn't happy. He also wasn't married. Now, the king said that Damiade (Da-om-e-ae) had to get married. He said he had two weeks, or the King would find a woman suitable. Now Damiade didn't wish to get married. But he knew his father was true to his word. So Damiade went out looking.

After looking for two days he found a girl. Her name was Angelith (Angel-lee-aith). She was an angel, a goddess, beautiful in every way. She was the good to his bad, the light to his dark, the spark to his fire. His everything. His soulmate. 

Damiade wanted to marry her, but he didn't want something bad to happen to her. And he couldn't marry her. Angelith was a Dai-Leia (AN//: This is the old Daybreakers, but before they were like today / said: De-ae Lei-ea) and he was a Niheight (AN//: Old term for Night Worlder/ said: Ne-hi-hurth). They couldn't be together. 

Now Damiade tried to be good and tried to change, but he couldn't and Angelith tried to act more like a Niheight. But neither could do. Now Damiade had to get married so he persuaded Angelith to marry him. And she did. 

But then, after the wedding, people realized what she was. And they were attacked. They ran night and day to be together and safe. But the people were always after them. 

Now while they were running they met 12 people. There was: The Lost One, The Twin Warriors, The Informer, The Witches, The Strong Ones, The Loved One, The Changer, and the Small One. Each one powerful in their own way. They called them selves: Deadly Flamez. 

Now they were fighting a fight they couldn't win. But yet they fought. No point in turning back. They had gone to far to stop. 

Thought they fought as hard as they could, they were still out numbers. And they lost. They died fighting. But that's not all. 

They died in a place then called: Keeng Ville. Now known as Kingston. And it was told that the town had strange things always happening near the spot of their deaths. Such as it not raining in those spots, and people couldn't walk there. But there was never anything seen stopping it." 

Finn stopped and looked at us. I was amazed. The story was nice but strangely, it sounded so familiar. 

"Now about the legend. The Legend is simple. It is: The Deadly Flamez shall rise again. They walked the world once, they shall do so again. Only they shall be stronger." Finn said. 

We all just sat there gasping at him. It was like we were all in our own memories. 

_I'll love you Forever._

 I shook my head. Where had THAT came from? Most be from some movie I saw. Finn was watching us with a smile. Everyone seemed to have a far off look in their eyes. 

_"Oh, Goddess Angelith, I can't help it! I love you, I never meant to fall in love." Damiade said his head on Angelith's shoulder. _

_"I know. But it's alright! Well figure something out!" Angelith said stroking his hair gently. _

_Damiade sighed. His arms around Angelith's waist. "Why don't we just get married? Then at least we'll be together. And I'll have my father off my back." Damiade said. looking down into her eyes. _

_Angelith thought about if for a second. "Yes, yes all marry you Damiade, I love you my soulmate._

_~*~ Dieing ~*~  
  
_

_Angelith gripped Damiade's hand. They were all dieing. The Deadly Flamez were dieing. They wouldn't be there much longer. Some already dead. _

_"Oh goddess!" Angelith cried out in pain. Damiade gripped her hand wincing and bitting his lip in his own pain. Tears streaming down her face._

_"Shh, don't cry." Damiade said hoarsely whipping away her tears. _

_Angelith gripped his hand. Her life living her. She continued to cry. "I – I – I love you. For-For-For ever." She said and her body gave one last violent jerk and she was gone. _

_"NO!" Damiade screamed holding her to him. "I love you. You're the light in my darkness, you lighten my path, you brighten my days, without you I am nothing. Oh Goddess. NO! I love you my soul mate." Damiade said and his life force seemed to drain out of his body. _

_The two lovers both lay there dead in each other's arms. Blood soaked their clothing. There friends all dead or dying around them. _

_The Deadly Flamez had just been blown out _

I looked up started. Mine and Damian's eyes met. We both had the dream. It wasn't just me! I looked at everyone. They all were looking at each other. Oh goddess, it's true. 

Finn smiled. "Well I'm glad you got your memories back! Makes things so much easier to explain." Finn said smiling. 

"That was weird." Zade said looking around. A few nodded. Tali was just sitting there looking like she was lost in thought. Kali on the other hand looked very angry, not with anyone, just pissed. 

Lisa looked confused and Akene looked like herself. As if she knew it all, all along. 

"Okay, so you were right. What now? What are we supposed to do?" I asked. It made since in some ways, but it was just so damn confusing. We were alive like a billion years ago, now we're back. But what are we supposed to DO?

"Nothing. But you all are a group. A clan. You can't hurt one another, you have to help each other, like family. You can't betray them, you have to help them. If it comes to it, you fight for them till death." Finn said smiling. 

"That's all? Are you sure? We don't get any special powers or something?" Catty asked hopefully. 

"Nope, no special powers. Though I can tell you, you have a soulmate. Well, they may be dead, but they're walking the earth." Finn said. 

~ This is too weird. ~ I said to Damian. 

~ Yea, it's strange. But at least we had a past life together. ~ Damian said. 

~ Yea. ~ I said laying my head down on his shoulder. He put an arm around me pulling me closer. Goddess I loved him.

"Well, except for the ones that have already found your soulmate." Finn said. He was referring to:

Damian and me.          -----

Devlin and Zade.                 -----         

Jamal and Killian.        ----          

We were the only ones that had found our soulmates. This was weird. 

This whole day was weird! First I'm eating breakfast. Then Finn shows up. Then Finn kills some people. Then we find out about our past lives. Now we know about our past life and about "Deadly Flame"

It was too weird.

Could the day get any weird?

Or any worse?

~*~

Be careful where you walk,

You donno what creeps,

Go home to your bed,

And fall asleep. 

~~

A murderer is out,

Walking in the night,

He walks in shadows,

Avoiding people's sight.

~~

He kills people in a second,

He really doesn't mind,

He'll kill you slowly, 

He doesn't care if killing is a crime.

~~

His knife is out,

It glints in the moon,

You should run,

He'll be there soon. 

~~

Now it's too late,

You should've ran from your bed,

But you can't do anything now,

Because you're already dead.

~*~

Kali sat on her bed with her head in her hands. She was confused. When she saw her past life she saw Tali in the arms of some guy. The guy didn't die. But Tali did. She saw Damian and Angelic dead in each other's arms. Jamal and Killian together dying. Zade and Devlin together, Zade dead Devlin dying. And everyone else with someone. But she had been alone. No one was with her while she died. Even Akene had a guy with her. She had been dying in his lap, the guy lived. 

It didn't make sense! Finn had said they all had soulmates! But where was hers? Did hers not care about her? Was he already dead? Or what! Kali hated it when she was like this. She could never sleep when tough stuff like this was on her mind. 

Everyone else was asleep, it was after all One in the morning. Kali saw something in the corner of her eye. She whipped around, but it was gone. Kali got up and pulled out her knife. She turned slowly in a circle. She could tell it was still in her room. But where?

"Who's there?" She asked her eyes narrowed. 

Nothing. Silence. It was strange. Eerie. 

Kali sat back down on her bed. She still had out her knife but now she had TWO problems on her hands! One she didn't know if she had a soulmate who cared. And two, someone or thing was, or is, her room!

"This sucks ass." Kali mumbled then flopped back on her bed sprawled out. She starred at the glowing stars on her ceiling. 

What was she going to do? She had enough problems as it was! This is just what she needed!

~*~

What do you do when your life is in tatters, 

And you have nowhere to turn?

What do you do when your world is shattered,

And no one seems to care? 

~*~

Tali sat on the floor of her bedroom. It was one in the morning and she rolled out of bed. She was so smart. She sat on her floor to lazy to get up. Thoughts flooded her head. She crawled over and sat in front of her full length mirror starring at her reflection. Everything that happened yesterday flooded her head. 

"Oh goddess." She whispered looking into her own blue eyes. "I think Finn's my soulmate."

In her vision of her past life some guy was holding her. And he looked, sounded, and acted just like Finn. Well almost looked, he had black/purple hair now it was just PURPLE. 

Tali stood up. Finn was staying at Jesse's house for the night. "Well, if he's my soulmate, he'll know." She said walking towards her door. She left her room and walked quietly down the hall. 

She tapped on Finn's door. A long stream of curses was heard through the door. Then the door was ripped open. "What?!" Finn practically yelled his eyes still partly closed. 

"Um, hey, morning to you too. I was wondering if we could talk?" Tali asked. She didn't step to close to him. She'd seen what he'd done to people. And she really didn't want that to happened to her. 

Finn opened his eyes more. He saw Tali and nodded. "Yea. Come on in." Finn mumbled and walked back over to the bed. He dropped down on the bed half-sitting and half-laying down. He patted the spot next to him. Tali went over and sat on the bed. "So, watcha need?" 

Tali thought of the best way to ask. ~ Screw asking. ~ She said. "Lemme see your hand." She said. 

"What?" Finn asked confused. Not sure if he heard right. 

"Your Hand. Let Me See Your Hand." She repeated slower. 

"Uh, why? Is this some sort of Test Dragons project of something?" He asked watching her carefully. 

Tali laughed. "No. Now can I Puh-lease see your hand?" She asked pouting. One thing she and Kali had in common is they could get anything with their pout and blue eyes. 

Finn held out his hand. Tali grabbed it quickly. But nothing happened. She sighed loudly. And dropped it. "That's all you wanted to do? Touch my hand?" Finn asked. 

"Uh… Yea, I wanted to see if…uh… dragons had like… uh… sharp nails or something." Tali lied. She sucked at lying, especially when she had thought something and was wrong. 

Finn noticed her fallen look and put two-plus-two together. He grabbed her face with one of his hands turning her face to look at him. Her blue eyes avoided his purple ones. "Look I should really be…" Tali started but Finn put a finger to her lips. 

"I didn't think you'd figure it out so soon. I block the connection. After you died it hurt, if I blocked the connection it was easier to stop the pain, that's how I knew you were back. The pain went away." Finn said. Tali looked up in his eyes to see if he was truthful. He then let the connection flare. 

Their lips meet for the first time in centuries. 

~*~

They sat together, 

Side by side,

Hands locked together,

Forgetting the tears they cried. 

~~

Lips meeting,

Sweet kisses, 

Making up,

For all the time they missed.

~~

All around,

Love was in the air,

People sitting together, 

Soulmates everywhere. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
hey everyone! That is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written in my entire life! I mean it's 11 pages long, on Microsoft Word in Times New Roman size 12 on Print layout, I think u get it. Lol. Anyways, did u like?

Well I hope u did! Cause there is only One more chapter left and an Epilogue. Those 2 chapters will pull it all together. I hope. If they don't. Then I'm in trouble and will have to write a sequel which is okay with me. 

All of those poems are written by me! Oh yea! Did u like em? I know I'm not the best, but they work. Oh and what did u think of Finn? Did u like him? Isn't he the sweetest creepy dud ever? Lol. Anyways, I got this wicked idea today why I was bored. Lol, actually I had to help my mom with the Yard Sale or Garage Sale whatever. 

This is the start of a series! Book number one! OH yea! *throws fist into air and looks rejected* You guys are gonna get a lot of stories about these ppl, cause I luv them now. 

Okay, enough talk, special thanks to:

Blaise: Thank u! Akene has an import roll, but I don't think ppl catch on 2 it. Lol. It's complicated. Oh and her name (This is 4 stupid ppl) isn't Acne! It's said: Ah-Keen, isn't it pretty? I like it. Yea, sadly this story is coming to an end, but there will be more or my name isn't: Insane Monster / Jay! 

Sharmeen: Thank you and ur welcome. Yea, I got loads of free time, well kinda, I just don't do homework lol. Plus I make time. I luv these stories, they're my passion. I know u must hate that this story is coming to an end, but I dedided, as mentioned earlier, to make this a series, about the other ppl 2, not just Angelic and Damian, so DON"T HATE ME! lol, hop eu like. Luv Ya!

Iamawriter: Hey! Review as soon as u read this! Hope u like ^_^ it's long. What did u think about the characters? Hmm??? Lol, review puh-lease. LYLAS - Jay

Oh and what did u all think about Angelic's and Damian's old names? Everyone else's old names will be mentioned in the next chapter. Just to let u know. Review please!

I'm begging you. ::Grabs shirt collar:: If you don't review I'll just die! I'll die I tell you DIE! And if I die I'll never be able to Update! So review! ::Screams and goes off bouncing off the walls screaming::

Insane Monster - Jay 


	12. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: **Can you believe it? After all that hard, hard work this is the LAST Chapter? *sniff, sniff* But there will be more to this series! I promise! Keep an eye out for the next book! Okay? Oh, and after this there is a Epilogue, it's short, but good ^_^ hope u liked this story, I want reviews!

****

****Damian****

Finding out I had past lives was very… strange. Damiade the Dragon Prince. I used to be a dragon. That's kinda strange. But hell, I'll deal. But I kinda like that fact that I had a past life, Angelic thinks it cool – but I think that's cause she a witch, and witches are weird sometimes. Who knows?

I looked around. It was the next day, Finn was still here, and we were all in the living room again. Well, all of us except Kali, I think she was still dead. Tali had this really weird smile on her face that I was starting to wonder about. Everyone had there own thoughts.

Suddenly Kali came in. She looked straight at Tali. "How can I say this other then: EW!" Then she looked at Finn, "If you ever hurt my sister I will KILL you. That's not a threat, that's a promise. And just EW!" She said still looking at them strange.

"What's so 'EW!'?" I asked not getting it. 

Kali looked at me with one eye narrow. "Twins can sometimes hear each other's thoughts. I just heard Tali's and they were mentally disturbing, and now I'm going to have nightmares." She said glaring at Tali, who blushed, then glared at Finn who smiled. 

"What hap… oh... oh!" I said smiling at them. Angel hit my arm. Damn. People looked at me funny when I started laughing. Kali just glared. Akene looked up and shrugged. Jamal was smiling, so was Jesse and all the other males, the girls were glaring at us. Except for Tali who was blushing. 

"Are they soulmates? Are you two soulmates?" Killian asked looking at them and us. 

Tali nodded. "Yea." She said. One thing Tali and Kali had in common was that they could, and would, come out and say whatever. Which could be a very bad thing. Or at least when it's Kali. Tali was always the gentler one. 

"Good. You two make a cute couple." Zade said smiling. It was true. They didn't look bad together. Finn with purple hair, Tali with black, Finn with purple eyes, Tali with blue, Finn with pale skin, Tali with tanned, and Finn was tall while Tali was short. It worked. 

"Back to subject, what's up with you knowing so much about the past?" Jesse asked moving around in his seat. All the guys, including me, were dressed in similar outfits, pants or shorts and no shirt or a tank top. I was wearing long past knee shorts. 

"I was there. I'm so old it ain't funny. Back when Damiade was the Dragon Prince I was a warrior. I've done a helluva lot. So don't get me started. But I was there when it all happened. I'm one of the older dragons awake and living." Finn said. It did make since, he was pretty powerful.   

"Are we gonna have a bunch of enemies? Now that the 'Deadly Flamez' is back together?" Lisa asked interested. She must really wanna fight, or she's into this.  

Finn nodded his head sideways slightly. "Possibly. But you will have one big one who has been waiting since you died for you to come back." Finn said, the tone of his voice sounded something like: hate/sorrow/pain/deadly. It was weird. 

Akene seemed interested by this. "Who?" She asked simply. 

"I can't say. He changes his name too much. So really we'll know whom he is when he first attacks. But in till then, we just wait." Finn said shrugging. 

"How do you know he will attack?" Kali asked sitting down in an easy chair. She automatically pulled out knife and started sharpening it. 

Finn smiled viciously. "They always attack. In less we attack first. But they usually beat us too it." He said. 

Kali looked up. "Who did they target first?" She asked. 

"Back then, it was you. They came after you first. Since you were the strongest of the Warrior Twins. Plus they liked to mess with your mind. Who knows why? So it'll probably be you again." Finn said shrugging. 

Why Kali? That's weird, cause she's one of the strongest. I doubt Kali ever really pissed someone off…. Wait… that's a lie, she pisses everyone off! She's got more enemies out there then I can count on two hands. 

Oh who knows?

I sure as hell don't!

But somehow, that seriously doesn't surprise me. 

~*~*~*~

A whisper in the dark,

Cause a lot of commotion,

Just as a little spark,

Lit a fire.

~*~*~*~

****Angelic****

****

I sat there in the living room, watching everyone. What was strange was that Finn knew everything. He was there though, he did have a reason. And he would remember it better then we would. After all, he hadn't DIED! 

"Okay, so what about the rest of us?" Devlin asked. His name sounded like a girl name to me, but he sure as hell looked like a guy! NO ifs, ands or buts to that.

"Oh, they'll come after us too. But they always pick one person to torment. Mess with their mind and stuff. I donno why, it's just the way they are." He answered honestly. 

I didn't really get it. But it was weird cause Damian and me seemed to be the reason all of this happened. If we hadn't had gotten married, the 'Deadly Flamez' would never have been started. And I wouldn't be here right now.

Thank Goddess for dumb choices!

"Hang on, this is off topic and all, but you know for a fact all of us have soulmates, right? And you knew them all in the past?" Catty asked running her hand threw her blond hair then threw her spiky bangs. 

"No. I know you all have soulmates. But we never met Kali's. I know she has one, I call it Dragon Senses." Finn said. 

"Damn. GO figure I'd be the one that no one would know about. Or about my soulmate." Kali said. Then she shrugged and continued to sharpen her knife. 

I thought for a second. Something just went CLICK in my head. Well not literally, but something just seemed to hit me, again not literally. But my thoughts sort of did a chart deal. 

· Kali Had a soulmate, but none of us knew him

· Kali was the one picked on by the 'BAD GUYS'

· Kali had things for bad guys.

· Why the hell am I thinking about Kali?

I shook my head slightly and went back to the present. My thoughts were always in jumbles and always crazy. But who cares? I sure as hell don't, and I think that's all that matters. 

Damian slipped an arm around my waist and pulled to closer to him. I put my head on his shoulder. ~ Love you. ~ I said in his head. 

~ Love you too. ~ He said kissing my forehead. 

"So, what is my soulmate? Can you tell us that? Or do you not know?" Catty asked messing with her nails then looking up. 

"I can't tell you, cause people change from when they were first born. So we won't know." Finn said honestly. I guess for the non-soulmate ones that sucks major. But for the rest of us, it was fine with us!  
  


Catty shrugged and stretched then curled back up in the easy chair while Kali jumped up out of her chair and started pacing biting her nails. 

Man life here was gonna be weird. 

~*~

They said you were mine forever,

But then reality hit them hard,

No one lives forever,

And you weren't to claim.

They stumbled and the fell,

They made fun of you,

But you still helped them up,

After all they did to you.

I love you forever,

Though you'll never know,

Cause I'm to scared to leave the shadows,

But I'll be watching you.

~*~  
  


****Damian****

****

We all sat listening to Finn tell us a bit more about what he knew. Kali was still pacing. Must be thinking hard. Everyone else seemed relaxed. 

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Everyone froze going silent. I chuckled. "It's the _door_. Anyone gonna go get that?" I asked. Kali was the first to move. 

She came back a second later. "Um guys… someone by the name of… uh…Morgead is here and pretty piss…" Kali started but Morgead stormed in and grabbed me and pushed me into the wall. I just looked at him. Then he smiled and let me go. I sat back down.

"Sorry bout that Cuz, Thierry told us that if we found you to hurt you. Well, I didn't feel like it…" Morgead started when a few girls came running in and jumped on Angelic. 

"Argh!" Angel managed to get out laughing. 

Morgead and me just shook our heads. "Women. Anyways, Thierry is really pissed, thinks you kidnapped Angelic or something. I swear he ignored the note. We won't tell him we found you… Hey! Isn't that Kali and Tali? And Jesse? And Jamal? Hey it is!" Morgead said. 

"Who are you?" Kali asked flatly. 

"Morgead Blackthorn, naturally you don't remember me, but hell I wouldn't remember me either. Anyways, if I ever manage to get these girls away from Angelic, we'll be gone." Morgead said and proceeded on trying to get the three girls: Jez, Thea, and Poppy off Angelic. I helped him, but it didn't work. 

After a bit we managed to pull them all off her. "Don't forget to call!" Jez said kissing Angelic's cheek. Thea, Poppy, Jez, and Angelic all hugged and kissed. "Bye!" They called as Morgead _dragged_ them out blowing kisses to each other. 

Women these days!

But god ya gotta love em!

I love Angelic. 

~*~

A creature standing in the dark,

Standing and waiting,

For the moment,

To jump out,

And be around them again,

But when will that time come?

People killing, People dyeing,

What's wrong with this picture?

~*~

Night was coming quick. The Deadly Flamez all sat around. Angelic sat on Damian's lap their arms intertwined a peaceful smile on her lips his face soft and full of love. 

All was peaceful, everything seemed right. They were all confused, and still had much to learn, but it was just right. This is how it was supposed to be. 

There was a still a small fire. The flames wondering and flicking the wood like a lover. So peaceful, so wild, so… right. The small fire was hot and quick. Deadly Flamez. 

Angelic and Damian both looked at the sky. Both thinking the same thought. 

~ Together Forever. Nothing can keep us apart. Nothing. ~ 


	13. Epilogue The End

Epilogue 

****

The Deadly Flamez all sat around in a circle. A fire in front of them. They were finishing what they started, or was it only the beginning?

"Recovering." Damian said softly.

Angelic smiled at him and said, "Forgiveness."

****"Love." Tali said with a quick glance at Finn but looked away quickly with a shy smile.

"Forever." Finn answered smiling.

Devlin starred intensely at the fire, "Health." He said finally.

"Care." Zade said grasping his hand tighter.

Jamal smiled at everyone and sighed saying, "Beauty." 

Catty tilted her head to the side. "Grace." She said no louder then a whisper.

Jesse looked at the night sky, his eyes soft. "Togetherness." 

"Life." Lisa said with an almost sad look on her face.

Akene looked up and whispered so soft you could hardly hear, "Dead." 

Killian smiled and said, "Us." 

"Inferno." Ashton said keeping his eyes down.

"Darkness." Cyrus said easily.

Kali looked up and a strange looked was in her eye as she looked at everyone then at the flame. "Power." Was all she said. 

Everyone stayed sitting watching the flame. They were the Deadly Flamez. And this was either the end or beginning. Or was it just another start? A chance?

The they all realized something.

The strongest fire of all was:

The Fire Within

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

****

****

Well this is it. The end. Book one is over. *Cries loudly* I luv everyone who reviews! In about a week I'm gonna put out another THANK YOU thanking everyone who ever reviewed but this story is over so please don't tell me to update!

I hope you all liked it cause I sure as hell enjoyed writing it! I luv you guys! Special Thanks to:

Little Miss It's Me: Thank you! I wish it didn't have to end, but it does : ( I'm sorry! There will be more stories about the: Deadly Flamez though! I promise! Thanks ^_^

Pandie Katteken: thank you! Ur a good riter as well! Hope u liked this! Thanks ^_^

Blaise: Thank you! This is the end sorry! But I hoped u liked this story! I liked writing it! Luv ya!

Sharmeen: As always thank you! I'm so happy u enjoyed that chapter! Sry it took so long to update! But I just was busy and trying to wrap up the story! Hope it wasn't sloppy! Thanks! Luv ya!

Spanishgoddess86: thanks! Lol, hope I updated soon enough! Sry bout the wait!

I luv you all and hope u liked this story! There will be more about Deadly Flamez! Please Review! I gonna put out a thank you note in about a week or so. 

I luv you all!

Insane Monster

Jay

Jake Redfern

PS: Email me if u want at: insane_monster@hotmail.com 


End file.
